


My Heart Will Always Be Yours

by all_Icareabout



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani Fandom, Shefani Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Little bit AU, Love, The Voice Season 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_Icareabout/pseuds/all_Icareabout
Summary: "I sat in darkness, all broken heartedI couldn't find a day I didn't feel aloneI never meant to cry, started losing hopeBut somehow baby, you broke through and saved me"





	1. Chapter 1

Blake and Gwen have been together for more than a year now, but even so, it’s hard when they have to spend some time apart. They both understand how a singer’s life can be, how busy they can get once in a while, and because of it they always try to keep in touch, by calling, texting and face timing each other during those days. 

But sometimes Gwen can’t help herself and just miss him. Miss his warmth, his smile, his eyes, and the way he would hold her at night. All in a way it almost hurts.

And sometimes, their little family misses him at home just as much.  

\- Mom? When Blake is gonna get here? – King asked, sitting by her side and resting his head on her shoulder, on one of the coaches outside of their house in LA.

She smiled, and kissed his hair.

\- Soon, King. He said he was going to call when he lands, and then we’ll pick him up at the airport – she said, seeing a weird look on his face – Is something wrong?

\- No, I just… - he sighed – I just miss him, you know?

\- I know. – she smiled again, hugging her eldest closer, watching Zuma playing with Stella near the pool, while Apollo and Leo were taking a nap on the other couch, after running around the house all day long – I miss him too.

\- And I missed y’all just as much. – they heard the country accent, and King’s eyes lighted up, and before Gwen could react, he was already running to hug his big buddy.

\- Blake! You’re here! – King yelled, getting the attention of Stella and Zuma, and waking up his little brother.

\- Blake! – The three of them exclaimed excitedly. King got to him first, who lifted the boy in a tight hug. Blake set him down, and kneeled to greet the others, and Gwen just started laughing when he fell on the grass with four children on top of him.

She approached, kneeling next to them.

\- Need a little help there, cowboy? – She joked, seeing Blake’s watery eyes by the overwhelming love of those kids, and a huge smile on his face as he managed to extend his arm to her.

\- Hey love. I can actually use a hand here. – As she holds his hand, he pulled her to the group hug too, making everybody laugh again.

\- Hey guys – they heard Todd saying from the door of the kitchen – I think you forgot someone.

Betty ran through the door, and the children immediately released Blake to go pet her, leaving just him and Gwen on the grass.

\- Oh, I was swapped for a dog. – he said, pretending to be hurt, and making Gwen laugh.

\- You’re crazy Blake. – she said, a smile never leaving her face, locking eyes with him again.

\- For you, I totally am. – he gave her a smirk, caressing her cheek and bringing her for a kiss.

\- I missed you so so much. – she whispered on his lips.

\- Me too babygirl. You have no idea. – he smiled, pecking her lips over and over again.

\- Ugh, that’s just gross you two! – Todd yelled again, getting the kids attention and a similar reaction from them.

Blake and Gwen just laughed at their expressions of disgust, before standing up and properly hugging her.

\- I’m glad you’re home.

\- I’m glad to be home.

 

♥

 

They played with Betty and Gingerbread until the sunset, and later that night, after Todd, Stella and Leo went home, Gwen sent her older boys to take a shower while she and Blake took care of Apollo. Then, they all had dinner together and watched Zootopia for the like millionth time that month.

Apollo was fast asleep in Gwen’s lap, and it didn’t take long for Zuma to sleep too. Gwen carried her baby, and Blake got Zuma, with a yawning Kingston right by his side. He put the boy on his bed, kissing his forehead and whispering an “I love you” before closing his door. He led Kingston to his bedroom as well, helping him to go to bed.

\- Good night, buddy. I love you – he kissed his hair too, and as he was about to leave, he heard King calling him back.

\- Blake?

\- Yeah? – he said, turning around to face the boy again.

\- You’re not leaving again, right? – Blake barely heard him, getting close again and sitting by his side on the bed.

\- Of course no, King. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.

Without warning, Kingston hugged Blake tight again, almost afraid of letting go.

\-  I missed you Blake.

\- I’ve missed you too, King. So much. – he answered with all the truth he had inside of his chest, hugging him back, still astonished by the boy's sincerity. – You guys are my family, ya know that right? And I’ll always come back, I’ll always be with you. Okay?

\- Okay, Blake. – he smiled too, nodding.

\- So now, go to sleep ‘cause you have to go school tomorrow. – Kingston laid down again as Blake got up, and before closing the door he heard Kingston whisper and had to fight the tears that formed in his eyes:

\- Love you too, dad.

 

♥

 

Blake went downstairs, looking for Gwen after checking on Apollo, just to find her sitting alone outside once again.

He got two glasses of her favorite wine for both of them, and went to sit behind her, hugging her close and handing her the glass.

\- Everything alright baby?

\- Yeah, I’m just thinking – she said, taking a sip of the wine and then resting her head on his chest.

\- Happy thoughts, I hope so. – he whispered, kissing her neck.

\- The best ones, for sure – Gwen smiled, putting their glasses on the center table and turning around to face him – Can you believe that at this same time, three years ago, we were just meeting each other? I mean, like, how crazy is that?

\- I know – he laughed, putting a strand of hair behind her ear, and staring at her eyes that had a whole new shine that night – I was amazed that day, y’know? You were just so badass singing on that stage, that I barely could express a real reaction.

Gwen threw her head back laughing, before facing him again and stroking his stubble.

\- You’re silly.

\- I mean it! – he laughed along – But seriously honey, I had never imagine back then that we would be here, like this right now, and I just couldn’t be more happy and grateful to have you in my life Gwen.

At this point, Gwen couldn’t hold back her tears anymore, and with a cute little smile, she put her hands behind his neck, bringing him for a loving and deep kiss.

\- I love you Blake Shelton. I love you more every single day.

Blake couldn’t help himself but just pop out his dimples with a big smile.

\- And I love you even more, Gwen Stefani.

He kissed her again, and then she just laid on his chest as both of them just stayed there, looking at the dark sky, feeling the comfort and warmth of each other’s bodies. After some time, Blake broke the peaceful silence, murmuring her name, not knowing if she was still awake:

\- Gwen?

\- Yes?

\- I want to show you something.

He got his phone, scrolling through his track list and hits play, and a slow melody starts.  

\- What’s this, baby?

\- My new song – he smiled – Or at least, a part of it. I was just playing with my guitar after one of my shows and thinking ‘bout you and… Well, I still have to come up with the lyrics.

\- I loved this melody, Blake – she smiled, proud and happiness shining in her eyes that he was finally getting more confident to write, cause God he was really good at it and he had no idea – It’s beautiful.

Blake kept staring at her, that look in her eyes pulling him like a magnet in a whole new way as she listened carefully to his song.

\- Dance with me.

\- What? – she laughed, not sure if she had heard it right.

\- C’mon. I know you love dancing with your cowboy – he gave her a smirk, standing up.

She held his hand, and he pulled her close to his chest, as she links her hands at his neck, playing with his wild curls while both of his hands stayed on her lower back, his thumbs drawing circles on her skin in a soft way.

\- What has got into you today, Shelton? – she smiled, raising one of her eyebrows at him, losing herself in his deep blue eyes – I mean, I’m not complaining, not at all, but you never liked to dance too much.

\- It’s the Gwen Stefani effect, I suppose. – He laughed, kissing her swollen lips slowly.

Suddenly, it started to rain, but neither of them really mattered. Just when they separated to catch some air, both of them finally realized how soaked they were.

\- Oh my God – Gwen laughed, her smile matching Blake’s. He looked even more handsome now, with his wet curls, his eyes shining and the biggest smile with dimples full on, reflecting the happiness they were feeling.

\- I think this a first for us – he joked, hugging her by the waist.

\- A first?

\- Yeah, our first kiss in the rain. – he said, leaning in and brushing his lips against hers again.

\- Mhmm. And for sure the best one ever. - she said with their lips locked, kissing him in an more urgent way, making Blake pick her up as she wrapped her legs around him.

\- Gwen… - he groaned on her mouth, when she moved her hips, holding his hair with a little more force.

\- Take me upstairs, cowboy. _Now._ – she said, breathless.

\- Yes ma’am. - he smirked - Let me show you how much I _really_ missed you.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake could hear the little footsteps coming down the stairs before he could really see who it they belonged to.

It was around 6 in the morning, and he had sneaked out of bed one hour earlier, once he realized he had the perfect lyrics for his new song. He saw Zuma’s head showing up in the studio’s door and he smiled to the still asleep boy, rubbing one of his eyes.

\- Hey little guy. What you doing up so early? – Blake asked, putting his guitar aside before gesturing for him to get closer.

\- I lost sleep. And I then thought I’ve heard something here and came to check it out. – he said, yawning and sitting on Blake’s leg – And you? What you doing here?

\- I had this song in my head, and as I couldn’t sleep, I came here to write it down.

\- A new song? – He asked, with a fresh sparkle in his eyes, sleep going away immediately.

Zuma was the most passionate about music among the three boys, what had made Blake sure that one day he would probably follow his mom’s steps, and also what had been one of the biggest reasons he and Blake had always got along so well.

\- Yeah, do you wanna read it?  – Blake asked, handing him his little notebook – I just wrote it, it’s not finished yet.

\- What’s it about? – He asked, reading it with curiosity.

\- Mhm… It’s, actually, about your mom. – Blake murmured, rubbing the back of his neck, a little bit shy.

\- Wow, really? This is so cool Blakey! – the boy smiled big - Can you sing it for me?

\- Sure. – he nodded, happy about his reaction. The boy got up, and took Blake’s guitar, handing it for him, and then sitting on the couch next to him, listening carefully with almost the same expression that his mom had in the night before.  – So what do you think?

Zuma thought about it for some time, looking at the lyrics again.

\- I think you should slow it down a little bit more in the beginning, and then keep it until this verse, and just then on that one…

\- I raise the tone. – Blake completed his sentence – I like it, let’s try.  

For the next hour, Blake played it for the boy multiple times, while Zuma said what he thought would make it better. The country singer was impressed about how much he knew about music being so young, and how they seemed to think alike.  

\- I think it’s perfect Blake. – he said convinced, the last time they played it.

\- I couldn’t make it without you Zums. Thank you buddy. – Blake smiled, fist bumping the boy.

\- Whenever you need, I’m here for it – Zuma laughed – When you gonna show it for momma?

\- Soon, I hope. I wanna use it as a surprise for her. So, can it be our secret? For now?

\- Yeah, but with one condition. – he grinned.

\- And what is it?

\- You have to teach me how to play guitar like you! – he jumped.

\- Deal, Zums. – Blake laughed - You have my word.

\- She’s gonna love it! – Zuma hugged Blake, and then both of them headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast as it was almost time for everybody else to wake up too. 

 

♥ ♥ ♥

 

**_One Week Later_ **

 

\- You’re performing tonight, right baby? – Gwen asked, barely moving to look at him while Danilo and Gregory worked on her hair and make-up for the Top 10.

They were in her trailer at The Voice, about 3 hours before the show started. She was almost done, and then Mariel would bring her dress for the night. While she was getting ready, Blake was sitting on the floor playing with Apollo and his dinosaurs toys, and King and Zuma were somewhere else with Adam.

\- Yeah, I’m gonna do the new single. – He answered, not taking his eyes and little smile of the toddler.

Before she could say anything else, Kingston and Zuma came in talking together and really fast about how amazing the stage was, asking her when she was going to sing, and if they could stay to watch Blake’s performance and the show that night.

\- Wow, calm down – she laughed, trying to understand what they were saying – First I’m just gonna sing next week, and yes, you can stay tonight.

\- Yes! – they both celebrated, high fiving – Oh, and Blake, Adam was asking about you. I think they need you to get ready and then rehearse.

\- Alright. – he said, leaning to kiss Apollo’s head – Pollo, I’ve got to go, but King and Zums will keep playing with ya, ‘k buddy?

\- Okay Blakey. – he smiled big, as King sat by his side, tickling him and making him laugh.

\- See ya later honey – Blake said, getting closer to Gwen to press his lips with hers gently – You. Are. So. Beautiful – He said, pecking her lips between every word. – Love you – he kissed her one more time, totally messing with her lipstick.

\- Blake Shelton get out of here now, I’ve told you lovebirds: no kissing when I’ve just put her lipstick on!

\- Sorry Greg, I can’t resist! – Blake joked, winking at Gwen as he left her trailer.

Blake walked to his trailer, where Adam was already waiting for him inside.

\- So, everything prepared, dude? – the Maroon 5 lead singer asked.

\- Yeah, I’ve talked with Carson and Mark about everything, my band is ready, Todd’s going to film, the boys are already staying too and…

\- Mariel left your clothes ready. – Adam completed, showing him dark jeans, a blue shirt, with a black blazer and vest – She said Gwen will wear a black and blue dress, and that it would be nice for you and her to be perfectly matching tonight as well.

\- Then I think I should change. You and the girls will do the red carpet right?

\- Yeah, Gwen won’t be suspicious of anything. It’s perfect Blake, really.

\- Thank you for all the help on this. You know…

\- Hey, let the heart talk to later ok? I loved to help. And I’m happy for you guys. Behati’s on cloud nine. - Blake smiled and hugged his brother – See you on stage, bro!

Later, the four coaches were already on their red chairs, Jesse, Aliyah, Vanessa, Lauren and Mark had already performed and his was up next. Blake could feel himself getting nervous as everybody prepared him to sing. He looked at Adam who gave him a thumb up, then at Alicia who was smiling big at him, just as Carson, and he could see Kingston, Zuma and Apollo with Jen in the audience, with matching smiles.

Finally he locks eyes with Gwen, and the little smile she gives him, mouthing an “I love you” are the only things he needs to be sure again about what he’s going to do. He wants it. He needs it. And he’s sure he doesn’t need anything else but that woman in his life to be happy. He smiles from ear to ear when the lights turn down, and Carson introduces him.

\- So now, before the other contestants of the Top 10 take the stage tonight, we have a special performance of our five time winning coach, the cowboy himself, singing his newest single, here he’s Mr. Blake Shelton!

Blake starts the first notes on his guitar, before getting to the mic standing on the higher stage they’ve had set up for him, surprising Gwen already when she realizes this isn’t _Every Time I Hear That Song_ as she thought.

This is the melody he had showed her one week ago, the song that he said he had started while thinking about _her_.

 

_Baby last night, was hands down_

_One of the best nights, that I've had no doubt_

_Between the bottle of wine_

_And the look in your eyes and the Marvin Gaye_

_Then we danced in the dark under September stars_

_In the pouring rain_

He starts singing with his eyes closed, and when he looks up again he finds Gwen with teary eyes staring at him with so much love he almost forgets the lyrics of the song he and Zuma had worked together last week.

Gwen fights the tears remembering the same night he was talking about, the happiness and relief of having Blake back home she had felt back then, as he keeps singing directly for her with his strong and yet soft voice, letting it clear that the song was, _indeed_ , for her and about them.

 

 

_And I know, that I can't ever tell you enough_

_That all I need in this life is your crazy love_

_If I never get to see the northern lights_

_Or if I never get to see the Eiffel tower at night_

_Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand_

_Baby I could die a happy man_

_Happy man baby_

Blake’s smile couldn’t be bigger as he keeps playing the guitar moving to the central stage, where he takes off the instrument, going behind the mic stand there to keep singing, his eyes fixed on Gwen’s again.

_Baby that red dress brings me to my knees_

_Oh but that black dress makes it hard to breathe_

_You're a saint, you're a goddess_

_The cutest, the hottest, a masterpiece_

_It's too good to be true_

_Nothin' better than you in my wildest dreams_

Gwen smiles brightly as Blake gives her a smirk with his lyrics, shaking her head, trying to control the wave of emotions that’s overcoming her.

_And I know that I can't ever tell you enough_

_That all I need in this life is your crazy love_

_If I never get to see the northern lights_

_Or if I never get to see the Eiffel tower at night_

_Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand_

_Baby I could die a happy man_

_Yeah_

He gets the mic, and walks closer to the coaches chairs as he sings. He sees a single tear drop on Gwen’s cheek and everything he wants to do is run and wrap his arms around her. But he keeps singing, praying that everything he has planned works out.

_I don't need no vacation, no fancy destination_

_Baby you're my great escape_

_We can stay at home, listen to the radio_

_And dance around the fireplace_

Blake then walks down the stairs, getting closer to Gwen’s chair and extending his arm for her to take his hand. She gets up, almost holding her breath, and stands in front of Blake’s tall frame, never taking her eyes off of his as he sings the next words.

_Oh if I never get to build my mansion in Georgia_

_Or drive a sports car down the coast of California_

_Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand_

_Baby, I could die a happy man_

When he sings the last word, he takes a deep breath and smiles, squeezing her hand, before getting down on one knee.

Gwen gasps and her free hand flies to cover her mouth in disbelief, as the audience goes nuts. With teary eyes, Blake’s speaks to her, and in that perfect moment, in the place they both met, where they fell in love and saved each other’s hearts, they feel like there’s nobody else but them.

\- Gwen, I don’t have enough words to say how much I love you, I’ll probably never have. I’ve said I million times you’ve saved my life. But you did more than that. You’ve given me faith and hope again. You’ve given me the kind of love that I thought only existed in dreams. You’ve made my heart and soul complete, and made me the happiest and luckiest guy in this world, and… - his voice breaks, and she smiles, her hand moving to take away the tear that rolls on his cheek. He takes a deep breath again, and continues – You’ve gave me the family I’ve always dreamed of. And out everything, the only thing I’ll always ask… Is for you to let me do the same for you, and to keep trying to be the man you deserve. Because you’re everything to me. And I promise that I’ll love you for the rest of my life. So, Gwen… - he reach for his pocket, taking out a velvet box and opening, showing her the most beautiful white gold ring with a blue diamond that she has ever seen – Will you marry me?

Gwen can’t stop smiling as she feels her love for that man overflowing.

\- Yes, Blake. - the tears she could no longer hold are wetting her face as she answers him with a shaky voice and a smile – Yes, yes, yes!

He couldn’t stop himself, he gets up with the biggest smile as she almost jumps on his neck, hugging him tight as he makes her feet fly, twirling her around.  

\- I love you Blake. I love you so so much, babe! – she says once he puts her down again.

He steps back, putting the ring on her finger, before sharing with her the most passionate, soft and loving kiss he had ever given her.

\- I love you even more. – He says against her lips. They both smiled as he pecks her lips a couple times, and only after Blake takes some time to take her tears away, they turn away seeing Adam standing in his hair, fired up, Alicia has teary eyes, and Carson is smiling and clapping for them along with the audience.

Soon, Kingston, Zuma and Apollo run for them too, as both of them embrace the boys in a hug too.

\- It was perfect Blake! – said Zuma, overly excited – I told she was gonna love it!

\- Oh, so you guys knew about all this too, right? – Gwen laughed, as Blake picked up Apollo.

\- Well mom, Blake needed our approval, so… - King joked, shrugging with a smile, making Blake let out a full belly laugh.

\- Yeah, that’s kind true honey. – Blake said, leaning in to kiss her, bringing her close with his arm around her waist.

\- Ugh Blake… That’s gross.

\- You gave him the approval, King. – Gwen smiled, hugging him and placing her hand on his chest - Kinda late for that now.

\- And I think I’m going to be around for a lot more for now on, buddies.

\- That’s okay, Blakey. – said Apollo, getting the attention of his brothers.

\- Yeah, Apollo’s right. – agreed Zuma smiling.

\- You and mom together is just perfection, ‘cause everybody is happier this way. – King said, with a truly smile, making both Gwen and Blake emotional.

Before they could say anything, Adam, Behati, Alicia, Jen, Todd and Carson got closer, to congratulate the couple.

\- So, we getting a marriage party, right?! – Adam asked.

\- What do you say ‘Pollo?

\- Yeeehaw!

Everybody laughed, and Blake looked at Gwen again, locking eyes with her.

And right there, they both knew: together, they were, _indeed_ , just _perfection._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I always thought "Die A Happy Man" was a perfect Shefani song, then I thought it would be appropriate to pretend in this fanfic that Blake had written it for Gwen.  
> And I wanted you to know English is not my first language, so sorry if there are any mistakes, and please it's just tell me and I'll fix it.  
> I would love if you could leave comments with your opinion!  
> Hope y'all liked it! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
